


Just Because We Aren't Friends Doesn't Mean We Can't Be Friendly At All

by Animefan22



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Vicxine - Freeform, chasefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its winter break, and everyone is leaving campus to head home to spend with family. Chloe is heading out of town to spend holidays with extended family leaving max alone in Arcadia Bay. Victoria decides to be nice and take Max home with her back to Seattle.</p>
<p>(This fic may include other Life is Strange characters, as is expected of course, but when, I don't know at this juncture in time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because We Aren't Friends Doesn't Mean We Can't Be Friendly At All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dummy fic I decided to write due to the fact I'm on Winter Break (wow surprise there) and the title of this fic is only a WIP title. Once I think of a better one is when I'll change it. but for now, its staying as is.

**CHAPTER I** **  
** The dorms were a hustle and bustle of girls and guys packing and rushing about to leave before the holidays. Classes were canceled and teachers were closing up what little shop they could or needed to before they too left for home.

 

Max stepped outside the dorms, so not to get caught in the mass of rushing bodies here and there, bags and suitcases littered just about all over the floor. Once outside, the air felt brisk and nice, like she was used to and she smiled to herself. She felt bold enough to unzip her jacket, let the wind whip through her, but she knew better.

 

_ ‘Chloe's probably doing what she normally does each year and heading out. Not to mention I can't even go with her, bummer. I'm not close with many people here at school, still, so I can't exactly ask to hit them up and hang out over break. Especially if the majority of them are leaving for out of town.’   _ Her smile fell when she thought of what was going to happen.   _ ‘I could probably  _ rent a car and drive along the coast, here and to seattle, get stuff.. But in the end I’ll just be.. All alone.’

 

She'd be alone. Alone on Christmas break. Alone on New Years. What a sick joke.

 

She plopped to the benches outside the dorms and sighed. Plucking her cellphone from her camera bag, Max plugged up and decided to tune out the world, and her very invasive thoughts, with some tunes. Turning sideways, Max laid down on the bench and stared at the clouds in the sky to relax and let the music take her.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victoria had just finished backing the last of her suitcases and was just about to head out, albeit the flight she was taking didn't leave till 6pm and it was only 12pm, leaving her 6 hours to kill. Stepping out of her room, she noticed Maxine's door had been closed all day, the light filtering from under said door meant the windows were open but no lights were on.

 

_ ‘I could've sworn Max was here this morning. Could the hipster maybe have left outside? Only one way to find out.’ _

 

Victoria walked outside into the courtyard looking for the twee hipster she loathed. A quick glance around showed nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging she thought to head inside. Instead, movement occurred out of the corner of her eye as she was turning back to the doors. Looking again in that direction showed what she was looking for.

 

_ ‘Wonder if she's heading home for Holiday. Probably not. Sad really. Ugh, listen to yourself, Chase!’   _ She rolled her eyes at her inner monologue.

 

_ ‘Maybe she’d be happy going home with someone. I should ask. The mansion is pretty big especially when mom and dad are barely around. Who knows, we both might enjoy it.’  _  Letting out a breath, then inhaling again, she stroder down the steps and over to the bench the brunette photographer was lying.

 

She cleared her throat to get her attention. A couple seconds of no acknowledgement showed Max didn't hear Victoria. She tried again but to no avail.  A once over gave way to earbuds firmly planted in Max's ears. A grunt.

 

She waved a hand up over her face to get Max's attention this time.

 

Max looked and followed the hand up and back to its owner. Seeing it was Victoria, she took out her earbuds and looked at her.

 

“Can I help you?”  Max asked suspiciously, brow jerked up ever so.

 

“Do you have anything to do over Holiday Break?”

 

“That's a weird question. Why do you ask?”

 

“Answer my question first please, Caulfield.” Victoria responded.

 

_ ‘She's never used ‘please’ with me before. What's going on.’  _

 

“Ah, alright. I have nothing to do, and I'm not heading home for Holiday Break. Why do you ask?.”  Max answered and asked at the same time.

 

“Good. Well, not good. that's horrible honestly,” a cross of the blondes arms. “I'm asking because I figured you could accompany me back to my hometown. I'm offering, really. You should be thanking me for this, you know, so you don't die of boredom here over Break.”

 

Max's eyes widened and she sat up quick. “Me head home with you? What about your parents? I'm not fit to go with you. And this doesn't sound like an offering, more like a demanding.”

 

“Caulfield, I'm sincerely offering you to come home with me on Break. And its Holiday Season, I'm at least trying to be nice here.”  Turning her head to look at some nonexistent squirrel she muttered, “besides, it's not like my parents will be home. They're barely home when I'm there as it is..”

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

“Nothing. Do you want to come with or not?”  Victoria asked again, internally hoping Max will say yes.

 

“Well, I have nothing to do. Er.. Sure why not.” A shrug of her shoulders and a nod of her head.

 

“Excellent!”  She had to contain her joy, and cleared her throat.  “Go get your bag, or bags, ready. I'll book your ticket on the flight.”  A smile graced her face, a smile Max has probably seen never.

 

Max stood up and stretched, tucking the phone and buds back into its respective pocket of her bag.

 

“When are… We,”  _  we _ , such a weird word to say when addressing Victoria and her.  “Leaving exactly?”  Max questioned, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

 

“Around 6pm, maybe earlier if I can find a cheaper flight.”  Victoria answered without missing a beat.  “Surely you can be ready if given a time frame?”

 

“Yeah, of course. You do the looking, I do the packing.” A short chuckle and a rub of her arm made it clear how awkward Max felt right about now. She was talking to Victoria and there was no hair pulling or name throwing. It was odd. Different, even.

 

“Yes, yes. You go get your things, Caulfield.”  Victoria nodded, hand fiddling to find her phone, to get away from the awkward scenario she put herself, and Max, into.  Once the cellular device was securely in her hand, she unlocked it and went straight to something to make herself seem busy.  “I’ll let you know in an hour or so that I have the tickets and when it is.”  A glance up at the hipster, who happened to look good in this afternoon lighting.

 

_ ‘Wait, what? I did not just think that.’ _

 

She turned for the dorms, hoping to seem distracted by her phone.  But Max saw through it, and she smiled soft.  Once Victoria was a ways away, she too followed after her to go start packing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all my readers for starting new fics for Life is Strange, and Pokemon, and everything in between that I, and any co-authors I'm working with, forget to update.
> 
> A little thing called Life happened along the way, and we got sidetracked and thus forgot.
> 
> My co-author and I will update our fics when we find the time.


End file.
